Till My Death Do Us Part
by stelena-forever-and-always
Summary: "If anyone objects to this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Oh come on, who would object?
1. Objection

**Note: Thoughts are in italics**

_Finally, it's time to see Elena, _Stefan thought. He watched her as she walked down the aisle, looking beautiful in her wedding gown. Soon enough, she was standing next to him. They were gazing into each others eyes and were so concentrated on that, that they barely payed attention to the minister. When he finally came back to earth, he heard the minister ask,"If anyone objects to this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

_Please, who would object? Stefan and I belong together. Damon already has Bonnie so I know he won't object. _Just then, the doors to the house burst open. There stood a girl in a black mini dress with a face just like Elena's. Katherine. "I object!" Gasps ran through the crowd as she walked down the aisle towards them. When she got in front of them, she moved even closer to the minister and said, "Forget this entire ceremony and leave here as fast as your legs can take you." He quickly gathered his things and ran back to his car. Clearly, Katherine had compelled him. "Now Stefan." She moved in front of him, trailing her fingers across his suit. "I think I've made it clear that if anyone's going to marry you, it would be me, not my cheap, pathetic knock-off." "Why are you doing this, Katherine", Elena asked. Katherine looked at her and grabbed her throat; strangling her. "Because, I want Stefan back. And you took him away from me. Greedy girls get punished. And you're a greedy girl, Elena." "Look who's talking", Stefan said. She grabbed Elena veil. "If anyone's getting married here", she put the veil on her head,"it's me and you, Stefan." "For get it Katherine. I will never marry you." "Fine, suit yourself, have it your way. But you are not marrying Elena. Because if you do, I will kill everyone you know and care about. Maybe I'll start with little vampire Caroline, or Bennett witch Bonnie, or the little Gilbert. Or maybe, I'll even start with your bride." She finally let go of Elena's neck and Elena fell down, gasping for breath. "Have fun with your miserable, little lives." With that said, she walked back to the house, Elena's veil still on her head.

_11 hours later (11:00 pm)_

"Stefan, what are we going to do about Katherine? Because we can't exactly do nothing." "We'll think in the morning. Go to bed." He smiled at her, then he kissed her forehead. Moving down from there, he kissed her lips. She smiled back at him and slipped under the covers. Soon enough, she fell asleep.

_Something warm is on my mouth. _Elena opened her eyes and realized that someone's _hand _was over her mouth. Before she could get up or alert Stefan, they snapped her neck, making her pass out.

**Who is this mystery person? Oh, by the way, this is Katherine's dress:  
/wp-content/uploads/2010/05/8-beautiful-cocktail-d resses/lattice-jersey-mini-dress_ **


	2. A Brand New Prisoner

**Late night updating!**

Elena woke up in a dank,dark place. She had no recall of what happened before. Even though the place was lit mostly by torches, she could still see, courtesy of her vampire skills. Looking around, she saw that she was laying on a stone floor, and the wall was made of stones as well. On 3 walls were 1 torch each. The fourth wall wasn't exactly a wall at all. There, she saw large bars. She rushed over to them and put her hands on them, intending to break them apart with her supernatural strength. Instead, she pulled her hands away in agony. The bars were laced with vervain. Then, she heard someone descending the stairs to her cell.

Stefan turned to face Elena's side of the bed. Eyes still closed, he figured she'd be staring at him (or gazing as she put it). Instead, when he opened his eyes, all he saw were the white bed sheets. He got up. _Where's Elena? Okay, no need to panic, she's probably in the bathroom or eating breakfast. _First, he went over to the bathroom connected to their room. When he opened the door, no one was in the shower. He rushed downstairs to the kitchen, only to see that no one was there either. He ran back upstairs and grabbed his phone, dialing Damon's number as fast as he could.

Damon felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He was currently watching Bonnie make pancakes in their beautiful light filled kitchen. "It's Stefan. I've gotta take this." "Okay." He kissed her cheek and stepped into the dining room, completely oblivious to anything else going on.

While Damon was on the phone, Bonnie heard someone knocking on the door. When she opened it, she saw Elena standing on the porch. "Elena? What are you doing here?" "I need you Bonnie." "Oh, okay sure. Come in. But be quiet, Damon's on the phone." "No problem." Elena stepped inside.

_How gullible is she? _Katherine couldn't believe she had actually tricked Bonnie into inviting her in. She followed her into the living room as Bonnie sat down. "What do you need me for,Elena?" "This." She grabbed Bonnie's neck, and slammed her against the coffee table. Then, she picked up her limp, unconscious body and walked out of the still open door.

Damon heard a slam in the living room and rushed into the room; only to find no one there. "I'll come over later, Stefan." He hung up. He went back to the kitchen. But instead of seeing Bonnie by the stove, she wasn't there. He ran upstairs to their room. No Bonnie. Then, he went to the bathroom. Still no Bonnie. He searched everywhere in the house, only to find her nowhere.

Elena watched as Klaus came down from the steps. "Hello my little, doppelganger." "What do you want with me Klaus?" "Now come on now, I don't want to give away any spoilers as you might say. But until then, have fun in your little cell. Don't worry, soon you'll have someone to talk to. But until then-" He pulled out a wooden stake, managed to fit his arm between the bars, and staked her in the stomach. "stay here." He walked out of the room, leaving Elena to pull that stake out of her stomach herself.

**I hope I can update tomorrow. But still, stay tuned...**


	3. Trying To Find You

Bonnie only woke up after she felt someone drop her onto the ground. _You can't believe you fell for Katherine's trick. You're so stupid! _When she opened her eyes, she saw someone in the cell next to hers, Elena. She was currently slumped down on the ground. _She must be sleeping. Oh, please Damon and Stefan, come save us!_

Damon drove like hell to the 3 story house where Stefan and Elena lived. He probably broke almost every rule on the road that existed. When he got there, he didn't even bother to knock;he just barged right in, not thinking that Stefan would mind.

Stefan heard the door open and rushed downstairs. He already knew who he would see though, Damon. "Why did you come here so early",he asked Damon. "Bonnie's...gone." "What?" "When I went on the phone with you, she disappeared." "You realize we need to come up with a plan to get them back,right?" "No, duh. But first we need to figure out who took them." Suddenly, Stefan's phone began ringing in his pocket. He took it out. "Hello?" "Stefan? It's Tyler. I called you because I figured that only you and Damon can help me with this." "What happened?" "It's Caroline. She's missing." "Okay Tyler, come over here so we can discuss a plan to get her back."

Elena woke up. She felt a presence in the cell to her left. Sitting up, she could see Bonnie lying down on the ground. "Bonnie?" "Elena? Who put you in there?" "I don't know. Do you know who put you in there?" "Katherine. She pretended to be you and I stupidly fell for it." _Katherine probably was the one who took you too. _"I got attacked when I was asleep." "Then you win that battle."

"Okay Tyler. What happened",Damon asked. "Caroline was watching TV in the living room and I went upstairs to change. When I come back down, she's gone." "It has to be Katherine. Who else could it be",Damon asked. "I understand Katherine taking Elena but I don't understand her taking away Bonnie and Caroline",Stefan said. "You realize what this means, right",Stefan asked. "That we're not going to rest until we find, and kill the people that took them",Damon answered. "Yes."

Caroline landed with a thud onto the ground. Looking around, she could see that she was trapped in a prison cell. "Caroline", a voice asked across from her. Caroline saw that Elena and Bonnie were trapped in two cell in front of her. "How did you get in here",Elena asked. "Someone knocked at the door and I opened it. It was Katherine. Before I got a chance to say something, she snapped my neck. Next thing I know is that I'm in a prison cell."

**I know it's short but my creative juices aren't flowing today. We'll see how they are next time. Stay tuned!  
**


	4. A Plan

Klaus came back into the room. Elena looked away as he began approaching the cells. But instead of stopping in front of her cell as she had expected him to, he went in front of Caroline's cell. "How's my brand new prisoner doing",he asked her. "I thought you fancied me Klaus. How could you do this?" "I do fancy you Caroline. I don't want to do this. I'm just temporarily keeping you here. I'll make you a deal. Because I fancy you, I'll make sure no harm comes to you ever again but, your friends must die." "No. If my friends are going to die, then I'm going to die along with them." "Such a noble Caroline. Alright, it's your choice. But don't say I didn't warn you when the day finally comes." He turned to Bonnie. "And you my little Bennett witch, are an important key to my plan." He tuned to Elena. "And you, my little Petrova doppelganger are the most important key of them _all_. I'll be glad to talk to you all later so until then, goodbye." And with that, he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Stefan, have you called Meredith yet", Damon asked. "Yeah, she and Alaric are coming as fast as they can." As if on cue, the door burst open and Meredith walked in, followed by Alaric. "Stefan filled me in on the phone. You do realize we might have to kick a lot of ass to get them back right",Meredith asked them. "Yeah, we know. But we're prepared",Tyler answered. "I'm going to go get some stakes from the closet",he continued. He walked out of the dining room and into the hallway. _You need Caroline back. You can barely live without her. _Just as he opened the door, he felt something get thrown into his back. Something pointy. Before he could even try to get it out, he fell to the floor.

About maybe 40 minutes after Klaus left, Katherine came into the room. "Hey, Elena. It's so great to see you again." "I understand why you would trap me but why Caroline and Bonnie?" "Reasons. Reasons that you will not know about until the time comes so until then, I suggest you get comfy on that stone hard ground." She grinned a grin that reminded Elena of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Then, Katherine sashayed out of the room without looking back once.

"Tyler's taking awhile. I'm gonna go see if he needs help",Meredith said. She walked into the hallway but didn't see anyone there. "Tyler? Where are you?" She checked the hallway bathroom. No one. She went upstairs and checked every room. No one. Her very last bit of hope was that he was inside the closet. She turned on the light switch for the closet that was on the hallway wall next to it. But when she opened the door, she saw something that terrified her right to the bone. _No,no,no,no! _Everything in the closet was fine, but Tyler was nowhere in sight.

When Katherine left the room, she headed straight to the room in front of her. When she was there, she saw Klaus dragging an unconscious Tyler Lockwood on the ground. "Wow, that wolfs bane is some serious stuff",she said. "Tell me about it",he responded. "Now help me bring him to a cell." "No way. You're on your own. You didn't help _me _when I brought in that Bennett witch, or Elena, or that dumb Vampire Barbie. So, good luck!"

Caroline heard the door open again and saw Klaus' body. But he was dragging something. As soon as she saw him fully, she realized that it wasn't a something but _someone_. Tyler. She ran to the bars and felt the burning sensation of vervain on the bars and went back. "Tyler!" Klaus opened another cell and dropped Tyler onto the ground. Caroline saw that both Elena and Bonnie's mouths were formed into the shape of an _O_. Sobbing, Caroline hid her face in her hands.

**When I update tomorrow, it'll either be early or late because I'm finally going to watch The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones! You haven't lived yet unless you've read those books! Also, if not tomorrow then Saturday, I'll be starting a new story!  
**


	5. A Locator Spell

Meredith went running back to the living room. "What is it, Meredith",Alaric asked. "It's Tyler. He's gone." "I'll be back",Damon said.

Damon went into the kitchen. He took out his cell phone and searched through the notes that were saved on it. He remembered that Bonnie had written down the name and phone number of a witch named Lucy that she had met and was somehow related to her. Finally finding the note, he called the number and prayed for someone to answer.

4 rings later, someone picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Lucy Bennett?"  
"Yes. Who is this?"  
"It's Damon Salvatore. I'm Bonnie Bennett's boyfriend."  
"A vampire. What do you want from my life?"  
"I need your help. My friends have been kidnapped and I need your help to track them down."  
"Why should I help you?"  
"Because Bonnie was taken too."  
"Alright. But I won't do it for free. What's in it for me?"  
"I don't want to do this over the phone. Can you come to town so we can meet and discuss the details?"  
"Where do you want to meet?"  
"Mystic Grill?"  
"Alright. I'm close to Mystic Falls so I'll meet you there in about an hour. See you then."  
Before Damon could get another word in, she had hung up.

Damon finally reached his destination. He looked up at the orange letters on the sign above the awning. _The Mystic Grill._ He saw Lucy sitting under the umbrella of one of the tables, a coffee cup in her hand. He walked over to her and sat in the empty seat next to her.  
"Alright vampire. What is in this deal for me?"  
"Well that depends. What do you want?"  
She was silent for a moment. When she finally spoke again, she said, "Get me one of the Grimoires that I know Bonnie took from the Martins."  
"How do you know-"  
"Witches talk, vampire. I have connections here and there. Just give me a Grimoire and I'll do your locator spell."  
"Fine. But why do you want one?"  
"There are a lot of spells in those books."  
"Alright. Do the spell now and after I'll get you a book."  
"No. _You _go get a book and come back here. I don't have anything else to do today, so I'll just sit here, drink my coffee, and wait."  
"Fine." He got up and ran back to the house.

He had just picked out a Grimoire at random. It was a huge dark green book. He had made sure to look inside it to make sure it wasn't Emily Bennett's because he knew that Bonnie would _kill _him if he gave it away. The owner had written their name in the book. It was some unknown witch. When he got back to the grill, Lucy was sitting at the same table she was at before. Sitting down, he handed her a map of Virginia and one of Bonnie's rings.  
"Spell first, Grimoire later",he said.  
"Fine."  
He then proceeded to cut his hand with a dagger and let the blood flow onto the map of Virginia. Lucy closed her eyes and Damon watched as the blood trickled down the map. It passed Mystic Falls. It went onto a remote area and stopped. Lucy opened her eyes.  
"There. Done. I'll take that." She grabbed the book out of his grasp and stood up. Then, she walked away without looking back once.

The place where the blood stopped was just a little out of Mystic Falls. He knew there was an abandoned warehouse there. He carefully took a picture of the map with his phone and grabbed the piece of paper, dagger, and ring and ran as fast as his vampire reflexes could take him.


	6. The Warehouse

"So they are still alive",Alaric asked for about the millionth time.  
"No they were all killed by a grizzly bear with rabies. No, duh they're still alive",Damon responded.

_The Next Day  
_

Stefan put the last weapons bag into the trunk of the car. Him, Damon, Alaric, and Meredith were all piled into Damon's van. In only an hour, the four of them would be at an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. The warehouse was close by to the neighboring town, Fell's Church. But since Damon was driving instead of Alaric (who had volunteered), it would probably only take a half hour at the most to get there.

As Stefan predicted, they got to the warehouse in half an hour. As soon as everyone was out of the car, they all started arming themselves. Looking at the door, the spotted a wooden plank preventing anyone from going in. Damon went over to break it but stepped back the moment his skin made contact. "Vervain. Now how are we going to get in?"

Meredith stepped forward. "Step aside amateurs." She walked over to the door and with one swift move, kicked the plank. The wood instantly fell down to the ground.

Katherine sat on a couch in the room just outside of the main entrance to the warehouse. She was calmly sitting there until she heard a noise. She quickly got up and began slowly walking out of the room. The only sound that could be heard at all were the heels on her pair of $500 designer boots. Soon enough, she heard the sounds of someone breaking the wooden plank on the door. She ran to the cells where Klaus had been standing, simply watching Caroline.  
"Klaus can you stop being creepy for a second so I can tell you something? Alone."  
"Relax, they're all asleep. Tell me now."  
"Someone's breaking in." He looked at her and ran upstairs with her following right behind him.

As soon as she heard Katherine and Klaus leave the room, Elena got up. _Someone's breaking in, Katherine had said. Hopefully it's Stefan so he can finally get us out of here._

Alaric was the first to enter. Inside were crates and dust all around. He had gone in fist to make sure that the coast was clear. Suddenly, he heard the sound of high heels approaching him. Then, he saw Elena enter the room.  
"Ric!" She ran over to him and hugged him. "Thank you so much for rescuing me."  
"It's no problem at all Elena."  
"Oh but it is."  
"Huh?" She pulled away and simply looked at him. Then, with a quick motion, she snapped his neck.

When Alaric never came back out, Damon said, "I'll go look for him to make sure he wasn't eaten." He went inside. The area was basically made up of one color: grey. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back. Turning around, he saw a needle in his spine. Before he could pull it out, he fell onto the ground.

**Why is Katherine attacking Alaric and Damon too? What's the plan she has with Klaus? Will Team Good (or what's left of it) prevail and be able to save everyone or will they be trapped as well? Stay tuned...**


	7. Is This The End?

Stefan and Meredith waited for an extra 10 minutes by the door to the warehouse. "I'll go see what's taking them so long",Stefan said. He turned to look at Meredith's reaction. She didn't say anything but she nodded. He went through the door and found himself in a large, grey, dusty room. There was nothing important in the room and strangely enough, there was no one in the room either. _What happened to Alaric and Damon?_ He began to walk slowly towards the door to tell Meredith about what he saw. Suddenly, he felt a sharp stabbing pain at the top of his back. Turning around, he saw a wooden stake in his spine. It was the last thing he saw before he fell into the over-whelming darkness around him.

_What is taking Stefan so long? _It had been 10 minutes since Stefan went inside the warehouse. Sighing, Meredith pushed open the door and took out the stake she had hidden in one of her boots. She slowly walked inward, looking around to make sure the coast was clear. Strangely enough, it was. Just then, she heard the sound of someone's shoe against the ground. She watched as Elena turned the corner to enter the room Meredith was in.  
"I can't believe it, Meredith",said Elena.  
"Can't believe what",Meredith asked. She began walking closer to her friend until she was next to a crate.  
"Can't believe that you were so stupid and gullible." She grinned.  
"Kather-" She never finished what she was going to say. It was cut off as Katherine smashed Meredith's head against the wooden crate.

When Stefan finally woke up, he found himself on the ground. Looking around, he saw bars around the small space he was trapped in. He began advancing towards the bars. "Don't",a voice said before he could get his hands on the bars. "The bars are laced with vervain." Turning around, he saw Elena. Her brown hair was covering her face and her arms held her legs closely against her body. "Elena? Where are we? What's going on?"  
"You're _all _going to _die_",a voice said from outside the bars. Katherine. "What",Stefan asked."  
"All of your lives will end today. Have fun." She walked out of the room. Looking at the other cells, Stefan saw his friends trapped as well.  
"She means it, Stefan. We are _all _going to die soon",Elena finally said. He couldn't believe it. Was today really _the end_? The end of everything he had ever known and cared about? The end of the friendships he had gotten? The end of the bond he had finally repaired between him and his brother? The end of the relationship he had with Elena? He couldn't believe it was going to end this way. He had always thought he'd have an eternity with the one he loved, with his friends, with his brother. Instead, his life was ending today, his eternity was being cut short today. All being ended by his old love. He pulled Elena into his arms. He might as well enjoy these last few moments he had with her. "I love you, Elena",he whispered in her ear. She pressed him closer against her. "I love you, Stefan." She pressed her face into his shoulder and for a moment, he swore he could hear her soft sobbing. He looked at his friends. Based on their faces, he knew they were all thinking the exact thing he was. That this was the end of their epic journeys. But no matter what happened, they would face it with dignity and bravery.

**Is this really the end? Stay tuned...**


	8. One Death

**I am SO sorry but I probably won't be able to update anything until Monday :( Sorry! But I'll try my very best. Note:In my story, Stefan has NO PROBLEM with drinking human blood.**

A few hours had passed since the group had found out that this was the end of the road for them. Stefan wondered who the first one to go would be. Soon, Klaus came in holding a blue bin. When he lifted the lid off, Stefan saw that is what was filled with blood bags. "You better make this last. It'll be your last meal before your deaths",Klaus said. Katherine approached behind him carrying three plates with steaks on them. "Alright, the steaks are for the Bennett witch, History teacher, and Sulez Hunter. Enjoy",Katherine said. As she put the dishes through a small opening at the bottom of the bars, Klaus began giving out the blood bags to Caroline, Tyler, Damon, Stefan, and Elena. As soon as they were done, they walked out of the room.

"So, who are we going to kill first",Katherine asked Klaus.  
"How about this, you can kill Elena in front of Stefan and I'll get the rest."  
"I will kill Elena but not in her cell. I want to make her suffer before I plunge a stake into her heart."  
"Fine, do it your way. But let's go do it _now._"  
Katherine simply nodded.

Katherine walked back into the room. She kept walking until she reached Elena's cell. Slowly, she opened the cell door and walked into the small cell. In her hand, she held a wooden stake. "Don't move Stefan or I'll kill her so fast you won't even have time to blink. She grabbed Elena by the hair and threw her out of the cell. Then, Katherine rushed back out and locked the door as fast as she could. She grabbed Elena by the neck and dragged her into another room.

"Come on now, Elena. Can't you fight me",Katherine taunted as she lunged for Elena.

Stefan couldn't believe it. His one true love had just walked out of the room and was never going to come back. He didn't know how he was going to live without her. Her very presence was what made him want to live these days. The door opened. Katherine walked in, a bloody stake in her hand. _Elena's gone._ "Alright, Klaus",she began. "Who's next?" Klaus smiled at her. "How about Stefan",he responded. Katherine turned to face him, an evil grin on her face.

**Oh boy this is a HUGE PROBLEM. And I am SO SORRY that it's short it's just that I'm trying to think up a new story and my mind is a little occupied. Stay tuned...**


	9. Hail and Farewell

**I am SO happy that I managed to squeeze in an update today!**

"Alright, Stefan. Your life will end now",Klaus said. Katherine moved closer towards Stefan's cell and unlocked the door. "Come on, Stefan. Don't you want to be with Elena again?" She knelt down and put his hands in handcuffs. He would've broken out but he was still too weak despite the blood bag he had just had. Katherine grabbed him by the arm and led him into the room across the hall. Before he stepped in, he already knew what the first thing he would see would be: Elena's body.

Caroline watched as Stefan left the room. She already knew that he would never come back out. "Alright, I decide the order now",Klaus said. "Next will be Bonnie, Damon, Alaric, Meredith, Tyler, and last but not least, Caroline." _Oh great. I have to deal with all of my friend's deaths before I die. Thanks a lot Klaus! _

The room Stefan was led into was fairly large. Everything in the room was gray with the exception of what was in the middle. There lay Elena's body. He turned away; afraid what would happen if he looked at it for too long. Katherine smiled at him and took out the wooden stake as she slowly walked toward him.

Katherine came back out shortly after with the once-again bloody stake in her hand. One by one, Caroline watched as her friends were led into the same room and as Katherine walked back out with either a bloody stake or a bloody dagger. Eventually, it was Tyler's turn to go. Katherine grabbed him by the neck and led him away. While Caroline waited for it to be her turn, Klaus knelt by her. "Caroline. Because I fancy you I'm the only one that can give you immunity. You don't have to die."  
"Let me. You killed all of my friends. You killed my boyfriend. Right now, dying is exactly what I want to do right now."  
"Caroline. Are you sure? This is your one and only chance to live."  
"Let me die."  
"Very well."  
Soon, Katherine walked out again, wiping her now bloody hand clean. "That was not easy",she said. As soon as her hand was clean of the blood, she grabbed Caroline.

Klaus wasn't exactly sure he _wanted _Caroline to die. But he knew that even if she lived, she would always _hate _him for killing Tyler. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that he would never get a girl as wonderful as Caroline was. He would never meet another girl with the same bubbly attitude. Or with the same loving smile and ability to persevere whether she was saving her loved ones or planning a school dance. She had become one of the best girls he had ever met in his 1000 years of existence. But _she _had chosen to die. He offered her a chance to escape unscathed that she denied. She refused his offer. Well, no matter what happened to her, she would always have a place in his heart.

Caroline fell onto the ground of the gray room with Katherine directly at her heel. Caroline couldn't believe that it was ending this way for her. She was supposed to have a happy eternity with Tyler. Instead, her life was being cut short as stake in hand, Katherine knelt down next to Caroline and brought the stake down.

**NOOO NOT CAROLINE! But it was nice to see that new vulnerable side of Klaus wasn't it? What will happen next? Stay tuned...**


	10. Goodbye Forever

**This is the last chapter of this story so I hope you enjoy it!**

_Recap: Instead, her life was being cut short as stake in hand, Katherine knelt down next to Caroline and brought the stake down._

But instead of bringing the stake down into Caroline's heart, she brought it down into her stomach. When she pulled it out, it was covered with her blood. "What the",Caroline began only to be immediately shushed. "I'm not Katherine. Katherine is laying on the ground over there and she's dead. I killed her and switched clothes so that I could save all of you."  
"But the blood on the stake..."  
"I didn't hurt anyone. Just as you saw now, I've been staking myself and I stabbed myself with the dagger so Klaus would think I killed everyone."  
"Wow. You make a better Katherine than I thought."  
"Thanks." She helped her up and led her into a closet at the end of the room. Opening the door, Caroline saw all of her friends inside. "Okay, here's the plan",Elena began. "I'll lead him in here. Make sure you're all ready just in case." They all nodded.

Elena opened the door to the cell room. Klaus stood staring at the cell that had belonged to Caroline. _Okay, Katherine mode on. _"It's done Klaus, you can stop being creepy."  
"She's dead?"  
"No I left her alive and she's going to kill you no duh I made sure she was dead."  
"Can I see her body?"  
"Not if you're going to all creepy and stare at it forever." He glared at her.  
"Fine. Come on." She walked Klaus into the room.

As soon as Klaus walked in, he saw the group of people that were supposed to be dead. "What's going on?"  
"I'm surprised I fooled you."  
"Katherine?"  
"Nope. Your Katherine is lying dead over there."  
"I didn't think you had it in you, Elena. I didn't think you'd ever be able to fool me into thinking you were Katherine."  
"Don't underestimate me Klaus. Meredith."  
Meredith ran towards Klaus and staked him in the stomach. He fell to his knees and cried out in pain as Bonnie gave him an aneurism to add even more pain. Stefan, Damon, Alaric, and Tyler stepped behind him and grabbed his arms and shoulders. Caroline pulled out the stake and kicked Klaus in the stomach. Elena and Meredith moved back towards him and tilted his head forward to face Caroline as she staked him in his chest. Everyone let go of the hold they had on Klaus' body and let him drop to the took her stake out of his chest and began cleaning it with a cloth. Elena knelt onto the ground and plunged her hand into Klaus' chest. When she took it out, she held something the entire group didn't think existed: Klaus' heart.

The group retreated back to the Salvatore house after they left the ware house. Elena and Stefan stood looking at Klaus and Katherine's now limp bodies lying on the ground in the back yard. Just minutes before, Stefan had poured a bottle full of gas and kerosene over the bodies. Elena took the match she had in her pocket and lit it against a nearby log of wood. Then, she dropped it. It felt good to watch the two bodies burn. Finally, after all of the chaos, their enemies were dead. Now they could have what they had always wanted. A lifetime of happiness.  
"I rescheduled the wedding",Elena said.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Do you think we can at least get to the vows this time?"  
"I think so." She laced her hand in his and heard the small sound of metal of their two rings banging into each other. She smiled at him and he gladly smiled back. "Come on, let's get back inside",he said. He kissed her fore head. Holding hands, they walked back into the house to their friends.

**And that's the end! I hope it wasn't too short and that you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading :D**


End file.
